


in dreams we wander

by ravbin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreamsharing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravbin/pseuds/ravbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo was just the reoccurring character in his dreams that he fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in dreams we wander

There was a lack of noise when he woke up. Usually he could hear the soft hum of the AC, or the muffled steps of the apartment's other occupants. But when he opened his eyes, silence was the only thing that met his ears. It was a strange thing to wake up to- a startling thing, that caused his breathing to become faster. He was still warm and hazy from sleep, but it was still obvious that something was not right. 

Getting up from where he lay, Sungyeol cocked his head to the side. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

This was not his room- it wasn’t even his apartment. 

There was a bed, he had been sleeping on it. But just like everything else, it wasn’t his. 

So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He closed his eyes again, and then smacked himself. Because obviously this had to be a dream. An extremely weird dream- that didn’t quite seem like a dream, but still a dream. Although, instead of his smack having the intended effect of waking him up, it just stung. So he opened his eyes again and let out a frustrated breath. 

“Hello,” was the cheerful greeting which suddenly rang through the room. Sungyeol quickly swiveled his head, eyes meeting a figure standing in a doorway. A male figure, tall and slim, but well built. With widened eyes, he considered if he should respond. This was a dream after all- it couldn’t possibly be reality. That would be improbable to say the least.

“Well my dreams have definitely gotten weirder,” was the response he found slipping out of his mouth.

The man in the doorway chuckled. “What do you normally dream about?”

“Uh...being late for things.”

“Interesting.”

“So this is a dream?”

“Sure, I guess if it makes you comfortable to view it that way.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing important. I’m Myungsoo by the way. If you were wondering.”

“Uh...okay.”

“You say uh a lot.”  
“I’ve only said it twice.” Sungyeol said, sounding slightly defensive.

“If you say so.”

“Asshole.”

“That’s rude.”

“This is dream, so you are part of my dream. Which means I can be as rude to you as I want. Because you're a figment of my imagination.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“It does.”

Myungsoo stuck his tongue out at Sungyeol. Making Sungyeol question why he would even dream up someone so annoying. 

“Uh, since this is a dream, how come I can’t wake up?”

“I don’t know.”

“You're so helpful.”

Myungsoo smiled widely. But a few moments later, his smile disappeared, and Sungyeol was startled as the boy's eyes seemed to go out of focus. 

“Are you o-.” he started to ask, but then the edges of his vision began to fade. Until the entire room- including Myungsoo disappeared. 

__

He woke up in his own bed, sheets twisted around his torso. Heart racing, and breathing uncomfortably hard. Grabbing his phone; he checked the time. 6am. He had to be at work by 7. So he forced himself to get up from the warmth of his bed. Pushing off any thoughts of his strange dream.


End file.
